BleachWiki Diskussion:Neueste Kapitel
Hier können die neusten aktuellen Spoiler von euch diskutiert werden oder ihr könnt hier auch sagen, was ihr gut findet und was nicht. 22:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 402 Superfrühe Spoiler zu Kapitel 402 sind schon da! Und das an einem Samstag! Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir das schon mal hatten. Naja, ich halte mich mit meiner Meinung zu den Spoilern im Moment noch zurück, bis sonst jemand postet oder es neue Spoiler gibt. Und eure Beiträge bitte einrücken. LG, 15:05, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) hmmm.... Hado 91 WOW... fängt schonmal gut an, aber ein Spoiler an einem Samstag? da ist jemand wohl sehr fleißig am arbeiten ^^//RedApple 15:07, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Was hatte ich über das Einrücken von Beiträgen gesagt? Außerdem "verdanken" wir die frühen Spoiler der Golden Week. Wie jemand so schön auf Bleachasylum gesagt hat: Zwei Wochen ohne Spoiler wegen Golden Week und um die Otakus davon abzuhalten, die Jump-Redaktion zu vermöbeln, gibt es danach immer schon ein früheres Erscheinen der Jump als gewöhnlich. ^^ LG, 15:51, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::vom einrücken der beiträge hab ich noch nichts gehört, aber wenn du das sagst dann wird das auch so gemacht^^(wenn ich wüsste wie -.-)//RedApple 16:45, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Also wie Luke gesagt hat bitte gewöhnt euch nicht an die frühen Spoiler das ist jetzt mal eher ein Ausnahme. Trotzdem das Kapitel ist beyond awesomeness. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Ok das Cover, Isshin beim rauchen... Da zeigt sich mal wieder Kubos Zeichentalent. Das Bild erzeugt eine schöne Stimmung, ich persönlich bekomm allein beim hinsehen lust auf ne fluppe und nen Martini, dazu ne nette Jazz Platte obwohl Jazz gar nicht mein ding ist. Also nice artwork mr. Tite ;D ::Zum Kapitel wer bisher dachte Kisuke wäre nicht badass wird eines besseren belehrt. Kisukes Kidoattacke, der transportable Gigai und zum schluss die Fesseln waren echt nice, wie sein gesamtauftritt. Da würde ich glatt ein Schild 10 punkt für die Kür hoch halten :3 Aizen mit seinem WTF gesicht zu sehen, das werde ich wohl nie leid seinen. Deicide geht also nun weiter und vielleicht bedeutet das, dass baldige Ende von Aizen. Wäre wünschenswert. Ich freue mich schon sehr aufs neue Kapitel. Lg, Nana92 13:41, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :::Ich kann alles was Nana schon gesagt hat nur nochmal zitieren, nachdem ich das Chapter gelesen habe. Pure awesomeness! Und Aizens Tage scheinen nun wirklich gezählt zu sein, da er die bösen Worte in den Mund genommen hat, die das Ende eines jeden Bösewichts besiegeln: "I am now invincible." Echt genial Kubo in diesem Chapter. 10/10 seit langem nochmal bei einem Bleach-Chapter. Chapter 397 (Isshins Auftauchen) war für mich nur 9/10 und nicht 10/10, weil da die Action gefehlt hat, die ja hier vollends vorhanden war. BADASS! (um nochmal mein "Zitat" anzubringen, mit dem ich (bzw. mein Wortschatz/Wortwahl) hier von einigen Usern oft charakterisiert werde). Seit langem ziehe ich noch einmal wirklich meinen Hut vor dir, Kubo. Danke für dieses Chapter! LG, 19:40, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: :::: ::::Aber so richtig BADASS das Chapter^^. So liebe ich das, keine Minute vergangen und Urahara legt richtig los, und dann auch noch so, klasse. Das mit seinem Gigai war ja noch besser als das Shikai von Aizen xD. Der Auftritt von Urahara war wirklich imposanter als das von Isshin (da habt ihr beide recht), aber ich hoffe doch das Isshin jetzt nicht einfach zur Seite geschoben wird und zusehen muss. Währe doch ein schönes DreamTeam mit Urahara und Isshin ^^. Das mit Hado 91 hat mich aber wirklich überrascht, RESPEKT. Gut aber auch das er gemeint hat, das er das Hogyoku "damals" nicht so gut kannte. Kubo versteht es das ganze so richtig spannend aufzubauen, als würde man sich eine Art Animethriller anschauen xD. Keep up the good work! Mr. Kubo//RedApple 07:34, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 401 WOW, einmal ein Chapter mit sehr viel Information. Jaaa... eine Jini-Kugel, die all deine inneren Wünsche erfüllt. Scheint mir aus dem Film Sphere geklaut worden zu sein^^. Okay, man muss die Kugel nicht anfassen, aber... ehm... egal. Das würde so einiges erklären, wie eben die genannten Stärken einiger Personen. Uraharas Auftritt ist sehr gelungen (xD GEIL), hoffe das er mehr Klarheit bringt, als Aizen. Dann würde das ja auch bedeuten das die Kugel nicht unzerstörbar ist und Urahara es sich nur vorgestellt hat und es so wollte, weil es seine "beste" Erfindung ist oder es doch "einfach" nicht zu zerstören ist. Es muss noch etwas anderes an dieser Zauberkugel geben, ich mein, wie war Urahara überhaupt in der Lage so eine Mächtige Kugel zu erfinden die all deine Wünsche erfüllen kann (EHM EHM... DRAGONBALL EHM EHM). Naja egal, mir hat es gut gefallen (auch wenn die Kugel an sich etwas übertrieben ist). Jetzt scheint auch das ganze was er zu Ichigo gesagt hat, einen Sinn zu ergeben, gut gut. Stimmt es, das nächste Woche nichts Veröffentlicht wird? (GoldenWeek?). //RedApple 07:19, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja nächste Woche kein Kapitel wegen der Golden Week. Das hatte ich auch schon in meinen Blog geschrieben. Aber jetzt mal zum Kapitel. Ich finde das Hōgyoku hat gar nicht mit Dragonballs gemeinsam. Zum einen erfüllt es ja nicht im eingentlichen Sinne Wünsche. Denn die Beteiligten wissen ja nichts davon das ihnen ein tiefer Herzenswunsch erfüllt wird. Aber jetzt macht alles etwas mehr Sinn. Wie Chad und Orihime ihre Kräfte bekommen haben und auch wie Ichigo zum Shinigami wurde und weshalb er Rukia dafür benutzte. Die frage ist nun wirklich wie konnte Kisuke so eine mächtige Sache erschaffen bzw. wie kann man es jetzt doch noch zerstören denn unzerstörbar ist nichts. Vielleicht kommen da ja noch Orihimes Fähigkeiten zum Einsatz. Und wenn das einer weiß dann Kisuke. Ich bin sehr gespannt ob sich die "verschmelzung" mit dem Hōgyoku für Aizen nicht vielleicht doch zum schluss negativ auswirkt. Wer weiß ob so viel Kraft nicht doch nach hinten los geht. Es stimmt wohl aus der jetzigen Sicht klingt das Hōgyoku noch ein wenig übertrieben aber wer weiß wie sich die Dinge noch wenden. Jedenfalls bin ich sehr gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel doch bis dahin dauert es ja noch mal eine Woche länger als sonst. Lg, Nana92 12:17, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::"nichts ist unzerstörbar" -.-,also bitte das ist ein manga, trotzdem heißt es am anfang immer "unzerstörbar" und am ende hat es doch einen schwachpunkt^^. bewusst oder unbewusst, es ist eine kugel die deine wünsche erfüllt. dann eben Sphere xD ist ja auch egal. über das hogyoku hab ich mir auch sowas ähnliches gedacht, das aizen eine sache nicht beachtet hat und urahara dafür klarheit bietet ("du hast recht... ABER"xD). erst im nachhinein sehe ich das kubo die handlung doch spannender aufbaut als ich am anfang gedacht habe. wirklich gut...//RedApple 12:55, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::So Hallo erstmal ich gib zu ersten mal mein Ketschup dazu und ehrlich gesagt meine Lieblingsgattung die Quincy fehlen. Mit anderen worten Papa Ishida fehlt noch^^naja zurück zum aktuellen Chapter unsere tolle Sphere oder wie manche es auch ganz abtrünnig nennen Dragonball Kugel nummer 8, hat ein meiner meinung macht 2 sehr große schwächen die eine ist das keiner wirklich weiß wozu das wünsche erfüllende DING noch in der Lage ist, und die andere und entscheidene Schwäche ist MACHT.Macht kann einen total in den Irrglauben führen Unbesiegbar zu sein. Und Gin ist Aizen total egal. Gin ist nur mit Aizen unterwegs weil er ein eigenes Ziel hat denke ich dieser Gedanke schwirrt mir schon lange durch den Kopf und desto mehr ich drüber nachdenke desto mehr glaube ich es auch. Und vielleicht kann sein Bankai doch noch mehr als er zugibt;) und da kommt meine nächste Theorie entweder wird Gin mit seinem Plan durchkommen und sein Ziel ein schritt näher kommen und wird damit der neue ERZFEIND(muhahaha) oder Gin hat einen Plan ist sich seines sicher und wird von Aizen eines besseren belehrt und außerdem hat mal jemand drüber nach gedacht das Aizen vieleicht auch nur der Handlanger von jemanden ist?? :::lg vom frostigen Hitsugaya ich möchte mich noch für alle Rechtschreibfehler entschuldigen und dafür das ich ein bischen vom Kapitel abgeschweift bin und entschuldige mich für jeden weiteren Fehler den ich vielleicht mache da ich neu bin. Tōshirō Hitsugaya :::Ich habe gerade Überlegt und die eigentliche und vielleicht entscheidende schwäche entdeckt. Das Hōgyoku hat doch von allen irgendwie die Wünsche erfüllt obwohl es nicht unbedingt in ihrem Besitz war. Richtig? Also nur weil Aizen sich das Ding in den Bauch gepflanzt hat heißt es nicht das es voll ständig auf ihn hört wahrscheinlich ist es jetzt einfach in der Lage sich Komplett zu entwickeln. Mit anderen Worten könnten die Wünsche der anderen gegen Aizen vieleicht auch ne grpße Rolle spielen. Und da Aizen denkt er habe das Hōgyoku jetzt im Griff da er es im Bauche trägt wird ihm das zum Verhängnis und darüber wird er von unserem Sandalenmann Aufgeklärt. Tōshirō Hitsugaya ::::Hab mir auch ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Das Dingen hat die Schwäche, dass man seine Macht gegen es nutzen kann, aber das steht hier schon. zudem erlaubt es einem zu einer Art Demi-Gott zu werden. Und laut Aizen ist Inoues Kraft größer als Gottes. Sie verfügt eigentlich über die selben Möglichkeiten wie das Hogyoku. Sie manipuliert die Wirklichkeit und hat diese Kraft vom Hougyoku bekommen und wenn man keinen Plan hat wie man seinen Feind bekämpfen soll nimmt man einfach die selben Waffen. Kisuke hat doch sogar Yammi erklärt dass man eine Technik negiert in dem man sie mit einer ähnlichen ableitet. Zugegeben zwischen solchen Mächten und puren Energiewellen (Cero und Benihimes Technik) ist schon ein riesiger Unterschied, aber das Prinzip müsste wirken. Also könnte Inoue Aizen festsetzen und die anderen ihm den Rest geben. okay witzig sind ja nur Ichigo Unohana und Isshin und Inoue muss auch erstmal rüberkommen. Kisuke93 15:41, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::ich hab mir das kapitel nochmal angesehen und gemerkt, das das hogyoku ja nur einen die kraft geben kann wenn man auch über training dazu in der lage währe oder es schon in sicht hat (hab ich wohl übersehen -.-). das würde ja dann nur bedeuten das er nicht wirklich einen wunsch erfüllt (meine beispiele mit dragonball und sphere währen dann auch falsch -.-) sondern vielmehr deine entwicklung nur beschleunigt. das wiederrum bedeutet das jeder der charaktere die kraft schon hatte nur das das hogyoku diese kraft den charakteren direkt gibt. aizen würde dann auch nur so stark werden, wie sein "wirkliches" limit (keine ahnung wo das bei einem shinigami liegt) dann wirklich ist (das mit aizens shinigamiselbst würde ja nur bedeuten das er sich dann als gott ansieht, weil ja ein shinigami mit der zeit an stärke und macht gewinnt und unglaubliche stufen erreichen kann (bps, yamamoto), das ist ja auch das limit des hogyoku, es kann einen nicht stärker machen als man durch trainiung und zeit werden könnte. also währen orihimes und chads fähigkeiten schon ihre eigenen nur hat das hogyoku diese eben sofort "freigeschaltet", als es durch jahrelanges training sich selbst anzueignen.//RedApple 12:37, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 400 Erste Spoiler zu Kapitel 400 sind da und ich eröffne hiermit die Diskussion. Also dafür, dass es eine vergleichsweise kleine Tatsache ist, finde ich, dass die 500fache Schallgeschwindigkeit bei Gins Bankai ziemlich viel ausmacht und es besser werden lässt, als einfach nur eine lahme Verlängerung. Denn so hat es auch auf kurze Entfernung eine unglaubliche Durchschlagskraft. Stellt euch mal vor, etwas, dass 500fache Schallgeschwindigkeit auch auf 13 km besitzt, durchbohrt euch aus etwa einem Meter Entfernung oder so. Jedenfalls wird das kein einfacher kampf für Ichigo. Ich hoffe ja, dass Ichigo in diesem Kampf endlich wieder daran herangeführt wird, die volle Fähigkeit, nämlich die volle Geschwindigkeit, seines Bankai zu nutzen, wie er es gegen Byakuya getan hat, da ich der Meinung bin, dass er es seitdem nicht mehr voll eingesetzt hat, wegen dem Schaden, den es seinen Knochen zufügt, wie Hollow-Ichigo erwähnte. Denn sollte er es z. B. gegen Grimmjow voll eingesetzt haben, wäre es so ziemlich das lahmte Bankai EVER (sogar noch lahmer als nur die Verlängerung eines gewissen Shikais), wenn mit einem Bankai, dessen einzige wirkliche Stärke Geschwindigkeit ist, einfach so mit Sonido und Shunpo mitgehalten werden kann. Was ich auch interessant finde (da müssen wir auf genauere Spoiler warten), ist das mit Aizens Fusion mit dem Hogyoku und das mit ihrem "Willen". Ich frage mich, ob das jetzt wirklich irgendwie eine großartige Kräfte-/Körper-/Gedankenvermischung ist, wo sich vllt auch der Körper Aizens ändert oder ob es einfach nur so gesagt wird und die Auswirkungen erst später klar werden. Naja, wir werden es sehen, sobald mehr Spoiler da sind oder spätestens nächste Woche. LG, 21:48, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :was für mich am wichtigsten ist, das aizen VERLETZT ist, isshin scheint ihn ja richtig in die ecke zu treiben, respekt. wird also langsam ernst. 500fache schallgeschwindigkeit. VERDAMMT. ich hoffe mal das ishigo auch was anderes kann, als jetzt wild mit getsuga tenshous um sich zu werfen. ich hoffe das wir auch dann isshins bankai zu sehen bekommen, wenn aizen schon so ein power up bekommt. was ich aber komisch finde ist, ob er jetzt gewartet hat bis das hogyoku bereit war oder es jetzt einsetzt um eben gegen isshin stärker/schneller/usw. zu werden. ich denke mal das das hogyoku erste jetzt bereit ist, "czeliate" version würde eher zu treffen als das von'' ''"sheetz". d''ie frage dann wieder warum setzt er das hogyoku jetzt schon ein und nicht sein bankai, deshalb würde ich sagen'' "czeliate" "Endlich''' verstehen wir (das Hogyoku und er) unseren eigenen Willen."//RedApple 22:31, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC)''' ::Also jetzt im Nachhinein finde ich Gins Bankai schon recht übel, einfallslos, ja, aber übel. Vor allem da er es, wenn er es so schnell kontrahieren und wieder strecken kann, das ja auch mehrmals in der Sekunde machen kann und immer wieder zustechen beziehungsweise flexibler zustechen kann. Außerdem sagt er ja noch in seinen Gedanken, dass das noch nicht alles war, ich hoffe also auf mehr. Und auf Aizens Evolution mit dem Hogyoku, glaube ich, freue ich mich schon, denn wenn Aizen noch mehr BADASS wird... OMG! Und Isshin ist ja auch wohl ziemlich übel, dass der mit dem mithalten kann. Was das schlimme am Spoilergucken ist, egal welcher Manga, man will schon immer wieder das nächste Chapter haben. LG, 12:14, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::das mit den spoilern ist wirklich nervig^^, schon bevor es veröffentlicht wurde kennst du das ende...xD//RedApple 13:03, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das Kapitel ist ganz nett, nichts besonders aber ok. Gins Bankai finde ich ok. Gefällt mir nicht übermäßig ist aber gut, zwar wirklich eher einfallslos aber mein Gott nicht jedes Bankai kann so toll wie das von Xyz sein. Und ich empfinde Gin als viel zu sehr gehypt. Nur lustig zu sehen wie viele letzte Woche in diversen Foren gejammert haben wie scheiße Gins Bankai doch ist und jetzt aufeimal sagen "Hah ich wusste es, es ist gut" Ganz ehrlich wie ich immer sage erstmal abwarten wie sich die Sachen entwickeln bevor man meckert. Auch ich freue mich wie sich der Kampf Ichigo gegen Gin nun entwickelt. Wer am schluss die Nase vorn haben wird kann man noch nicht genau sagen. Gin könnte noch eine Maske bzw. Resurreccion bekommen und Ichigo hat auch noch Power ups im Ärmel. Es wird also spannend bleiben. Isshin vs. Aizen finde ich da schon interessanter Aizen ist also nun dabei Imba hoch10 zu sein. Aber so mag ih ihn wer hoch steigt fällt umso tiefer :D Das heißt wie wird Isshin da mithalten. Er hatte ihm ja einen ebenbürtigen Kampf geliefert, aber Aizen hat noch so viel mehr zu bieten. Ich frag mich ob Isshin Aizens Shikai mal gesehen hat. Wenn nicht hat er in dem Fall natürlich auch noch gute Karten. Aber im gegenzug kennen wir Isshins Shikai und vermutlich Bankai noch nicht. Was bedeutet man kann eigentlich gar keinen Gewinner prophezeien. Was den Kampf so interessant macht. Da ich aber hoffe das es nun mit Aizen endlich als Main Antagonist zu ende geht hoffe ich auf einen Sieg seites der guten. Und Kubo hat da nicht mehr viel zeit wenn er im Sommer den Arc beenden will. Abschließend muss ich noch sagen nice das Kubo Matsumoto noch mal zeigt. Die ja eine persönliche Bindung mit Gin hat. Bedeutet aber wiederrum auch das, was viele fans befürchtet haben, Yamas riesen explosion wirklich niemanden der Hauptmänner und Vizen gekillt hat. Das wars von mir erstmal lg, Nana92 12:32, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::ich glaube nicht das isshin aizens shikai gesehen hat, sonst hätte es den kampf nicht gegeben. gin/ishigo gut, aber nach dem ich jetzt gesehen habe wie stark isshin wirklich ist und das ohne sein shikai oder bankai zu aktivieren, interessiert mich der kampf von ichigo nicht mehr besonders, wird bestimmt sehr gut, keine frage, aber isshins kampf ist einfach auf einem höheren level, respekt. aizen hat bestimmt noch so einiges, und das mit dem hogyoku solte nicht nur ein power up sein, aber da kann man nur schlecht raten :)l, zwar nervt es mich das es so langsam vorwärts geht, aber egal. ich finds geil, das isshin stärker ist als aizen, zumindest auf dem shinigamidasein, wie es aber dann mit dem hogyoku aussieht, kein plan, sollte aber dann richtig cool werden, geil geil geil ISSHIN^^//RedApple 13:01, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Auf der einen Seite ist Gins Bankai nicht so cool, aber es muss nicht cool sein, um einen schnell umzubringen. Naja, auf jeden Fall ist es gut, das es nicht nur eine Verlängerung seines Shikais ist. Aizen hat - mal wieder - einen Vorsprung. Was jetzt wohl passiert, wenn das Hogyoku vollständig mit ihm verschmolzen ist?Kate93 13:06, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich finde Gins Bankai immer noch fad. Es ist sehr schnell, würde Ichigo jedoch die Fähigkeit seines Bankais verwenden, könnte er mithalten. Tut er aber nicht. Darum ist mir der Kampf eigendlich egal, aber Isshin vs Aizen wird sicher spannend. Und ich frage mich, warum Isshin so stark ist, dass Aizen nicht mithalten kann. Doch warum verwndet Aizen sein Shikai nicht? Lg und danke an Luke für die Spoiler, Zaraki Kenpachi100 14:39, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Königliche Leibwache(müsste sein, da er bestimmt kein normaler Kommandant war, weil sich sonst jeder an ihn erinnern würde, bei dieser Stärke)? Würde vielleicht auch das mit seinem Haori erklären. Feststeht Isshin ist verdammt stark, GEIL xD, und ein richtig guter Gegner für Aizen. Komisch ist das schon mit Aizens Schwert. Sein Shikai funktioniert ja nur wenn man es freisetzt, könnte ja sein das er eine Art Limit hat, bevor er es wieder einsetzen bzw. freisetzen kann. Wird richtig juuut, Isshins Shikai, Bankai, Aizens Hogyoku und evtl Bankai. Ich denke das was komplett neues dabei entseht und nicht nur ein power schub, wenn er schon damit Hollow in Arrancar verwandeln kann, dann wird er bestimmt.... ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie LG schon sagt, richtig BADASS. also schön schön wie sich das entwickelt, könnte aber ein tick schneller laufen.//RedApple 16:00, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Endlich bedankt sich mal jemand für die Spoiler. XD Ne, egal, schon okay. Isshin vs Aizen ist vor allem wegen der unbekannten Größen so spannend und interessant und weil es mit Isshin endlich mal jemanden gibt, der mit Aizen mithalten kann. Ich glube auch nicht, dass Isshin Aizens Shikai gesehen hat und ich glaube, Aizen kriegt bei Isshin bisher einfach nicht die Gelegenheit es einzusetzen. (oder er ist es leid geworden, dass er mit KS immer nur alle wegpawnt und will jetzt auch mal richtig kämpfen, XD) Zu Aizens Power-UP bin ich ähnlicher Meinung wie Nana. "The higher they rise, the harder they fall." Und auf Aizens Fall bin ich schon mächtig gespannt. Ich denke aber, dass das mit dem Hogyoku auch noch mehr ist als ein Power-Up, sondern auch etwas mit Aizens Geist zu tun hat. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass bei solch einem Badass-Kampf niemand mehr wirklich Ichigo vs Gin sehen will, aber ich finde der kampf ist auf jeden Fall notwendig, damit Ichigo endlich nochmal dazu gebracht wird, die volle Kraft seines Bankais auszuschöpfen. (Und orihime kann seine Knochen doch nachher eh wieder heilen, OMG) Vom Pacing her war Bleach ja schon immer recht langsam und ich bin selbst einer dieser fans, der sich ärgert, wenn er (was wie ewig vorkommt) auf ein chapter wartet und dieses dann ohne großes Plot-development vonstatten geht. Allerdings sind diese Kampfchapter auch wichtig, denn sonst hätten wir keine guten Kämpfe mehr in Bleach, sondern nur noch Plottwist nach Plottwist. Außerdem zu dem, was Nana zur Geschwindigkeit von Aizens Fall gesagt hat: Ich hoffe gerade nicht, dass Aizen schon zuende geht. Ein neuer Main Villain, bei dem dann auch Chad und die anderen sich wieder verbessern können, würde zwar nicht schaden, aber wir wissen noch viel zu wenig über Aizens Hintergrund und seine Gründe. Außerdem ist er ja wie gesagt total über jegliche bisher vorhandene Skala (außer vielleicht bei DBZ) herausgeschossen und ist einer der heftigsten Antagonisten EVER. Ein zu schneller und hektischer Downfall wäre jetzt auch erzählerisch nicht gut. Meiner Meinung nach wird Aizen noch nicht in FKT enden. Ich glaube, dass im Sommer der FKT Arc mit einem vergleichsweise großen Plottwist zuende geht, möglicherweise Ouken-Creation, Vasto Lorde (falls es welche geben sollte, denn die Espada/bisherigen Arrancar waren bis auf 5 ganz spezielle ja nutzlos, dazu später mehr.), Urahara, Royal Guard, irgendwas mit der Hölle oder etwas ganz Unvorhergesehenes (jedenfalls ungefähr so groß wie der, dass Aizen der Main Villain war). Dann folgt der von Kubo erwähnte Mini-Arc, der wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie TbtP sein wird, vielleicht mit Isshin Backstory (Aizen wäre noch zu früh, aber bei der Gelegenheit könnte man ja schon mal ein wenig über Aizens Hintergrund im Zusammenhang mit Isshin erklären). Der größere Arc, der folgt, wird aus dem zuvor genannten Plottwist resultieren und möglicherweise von mir aus auch der letzte Arc mit Aizen als Main antagonist sein. Hoffe, danach kommt noch was. :::::::::Nun zu dem was ich über den Nutzen der bisherigen Arrancar gesagt habe: Meiner Meinung nach hat Aizen nur fünf seiner Arrancar WIRKLICH gebraucht (und so traurig ich das als Starrk-Fan finde, Starrk, der Primera Espada ist nicht dabei (weshalb ich auf sein Comeback (egal ob gut oder böse) hoffe, aber das gehört nicht hierher)). Diese Arrancar sind meiner Meinung nach die folgenden: Wonderweiss Margera wegen Yamamotos Fähigkeit (er könnte gut und gerne auch der einzige wirklich benötigte sein), Yammy Rialgo, denn ich glaube, dass er nur Cero Espada ist, weil er noch eine besondere Rolle zu spielen hat, vllt bei der Erschaffung des Ouken, mit seinem Seelenatem oder so (da ich ihn immer noch nicht als Cero Espada aufgrund seiner Stärke akzeptieren werde), Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ulquiorra Cifer UND Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio! Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen: Dordonii. Mr. Niño. Denn da Aizen ja gesagt hat, dass er Ichigos Entwicklung so gelant hatte, wurden auch Ichigos Kämpfe benötigt und dies waren Ichigos Gegner. Vielleicht noch Barragan (wegen Respira) oder Szayel Aporro (wegen irgendwelcher möglicher Erfindungen, ich sage nur "zwei Körper"), aber nur vielleicht. Nnoitra wäre sogar eher gegen Aizens Plan gewesen, da er Ichigo beinahe gekillt hätte. Und was die Top 3 Espada angeht: Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass die benötigt wurden, oder? Vergleichen wir mal die Situation vor und nach den Kämpfen mit diesen: Shunsui kämpft gegen Starrk, Soifon gegen Barragan und Hitsugaya gegen Harribel (die Aizen schließlich selbst gekillt hat, weil er Bock drauf hatte). Nach dem Kampf mit den Top 3 Espada: Aizen pawnt alle eben genannten (die immer noch kampffähig sind) zusammen mit welchen der stärkeren Vizards (Hirako, Love, Rose) einfach so weg. Insgesamt ist es so als hätten die Espada und der komplette Hueco Mundo Arc nie existiert! Naja, mal sehen, was Kubo noch aus diesem Manga macht. Genialität und Wahnsinn! Beides ist noch möglich. Und die Grenze zwichen den beiden ist haarscharf. LG, 19:25, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::du erwartest doch bestimmt nicht das ich das hier jetzt lese, oder? -.- (^^). interessant, wenn schon kubo eine mini-arc erwähnt hat, wie du gesagt hast, dann würde die geschichte hier noch nicht enden, währe auch ziemlich schade, da nicht isshin (auch wenn er mein favorit ist) den letzten kampf bestreiten wird, sondern ichigo. da er aber mit dem jetzigen level nicht mithalten kann, zumindest mit aizen, könnte, nein müsste er noch neuere fähigkeiten erlernen oder eben sein bankai voll aussschöpfen. also ich persönlich mag die kampfszenen, nur was mich eben manchmal stört ist, das im vorherigen kapitel, etwas gezeigt wurde, man es aber im nächsten kapitel trotzdem erst nach 8 seiten erfährt. ist eine verschwendung meiner meinung nach, man könnte ruhig noch etwas mehr kampf oder eben mehr information zeigen, ist aber im endeffekt nicht wichtig :). orihime is einer der charaktere wo ich ERHOFFT hatte, das sie in hueco mundo stirbt, ich mein wer bitteschön versucht denn schrecklische, geisteskranke, von grund aus böse "geister"mörder zu heilen, während sie versuchen die menschheit zu vernichten... aber egal, es gibt eben charaktere die man mag, die man nicht mag und bei einigen wünscht man ihnen doch einen langen und schmerzhaften TOD (nichts desto trotz, hat das tittenmonster sehr wichtige und unverzichbare fähigkeiten)-.-//RedApple 20:18, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hehe da bin ich ja nicht die einzige die Orihime nicht mag xD. Naja um nochmal auf Aizens zukünftige Rolle zurück zu kommen. Ich persönlich möchte sehr sehr gerne das mit Aizen nun schluss ist. Ich mein der begleitet uns als Oberfiesling nun durch ganz Bleach irgendwann muss auch mal ein neuer fiesling her, auch wenn AIzen seine sache ganz gut gemacht hat. Aber würde er jetzt im nächsten arc wieder den Bösen spielen, wäre das einer gegen alle. Und mit wem sollen denn die anderen Kämpfen wenn nur noch ein Gegner da ist. Einer gegen alle hatten wir schon und es reicht ja das Aizen eine Armee nur aus jucks und dollerei erschaffen hat ne zweite brauchen wir da nicht mehr. Das mit den kommenden Arcs. Also laut Kubo will er im Sommer fertig werden mit FkkT. Es ist also noch zu schaffen das er Aizen nun in einer angenehmen geschwindigkeit erledigt. Und wenn er dafür bis September braucht auch ok eilt ja nicht und Kubo ist halt ein freund von großen wenn auch gut in Szene gesetzten Panells. Mein Gott was solls ich verzeihs ihm wenn der Kampf gut wird (was momentan ja gut aus sieht). Den kleinen Arc kann er dann dafür nutzen als Aizen rückwirkend zu beleuchten und auch die sache mit Isshin und Ichigos Identität könnte man so gut verpacken. Gleichzeitig kann man diesen nutzen um den nächsten großen Arc anzufangen d.h gegebenfalls neuen antagonisten und schauplatz einzuführen. Geht alles ist imo kein Problem. Aber ich bin der meinung das mal wieder ein wenig frischer wind in die story sollte und aizen muss dafür leider geplättet werden denn der ist ja nun überfällig^^ Lg, Nana92 20:42, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::hmmm... wenn FkkT im Sommer zu Ende gehen soll, frag ich mich jetzt wirklich was mit Aizen passieren wird (nach der Fusionierung), je nachdem kann man dann eben sagen, ob es wirklich das Ende ist und er vernichtet wird oder ob es mit Aizen als BADASS weitergeht ( Ich persönlich denke aber wie Sanda, das er sich vielleicht zurück ziehen muss, oder noch besser von Isshin dazu gezwungen wird, evtl BanKai). Eine Frage mit der Mini-Arc, wird sie noch vor dem Ende von FkkT gezeigt? Worauf ich mich jetzt aber wirklich freu ist wieder einmal ISSHIN DIE SAU, er ist nicht einmal außer puste und Aizen ist mit seinen regulären Kräften schon am Ende (Shikai und Bankai nicht mit gezählt). Da wird Isshin wohl richtig herausgefordert ;)//RedApple 07:53, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 399 Wie ich ja schon gesagt habe, empfehle ich, zu warten, bis mehr Spoiler da sind, denn bis jetzt ist das Chapter, finde ich, relativ enttäuschend. Kein Fortschritt und Gins Bankai (so wie es in diesem Spoiler rüberkommt) ist ja wohl ein Witz, oder? Einfach ein NOCH längeres Schwert?! Ich hoffe da wirklich auf mehr. Na ja, mal sehen, vielleicht kommt ja noch was. Ich hoffe dann wenigstens, dass Chapter 400 nächste Woche was Herausragendes oder zumindest Besseres bringt. In Chapter 100 wurde Aizens "Tod" entdeckt, in Chapter 200 kamen Grimmjow und seine Fraccion nach Karakura und in Chapter 300 gab es Zommaris Resurreccion im Kampf gegen Byakuya. Ich zähle auf Chapter 400, also bring' da besser was ordentliches rein, Kubo. Das ist jedenfalls meine Meinung zu den ersten Spoilern zu 399, hoffen wir mal, dass da noch mehr ist. LG, 19:18, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Die ersten Spoiler sind echt enttäuschend Gins Bankai ist gebauso langweilig wie das von Komamura einfach eine verbesserung des shikais echt lahm aber dennoch ist sein Schwert im Bankai 10 mal so lang wie im shikai also 13 Km ist schon net schlecht aber dennoch wie will er das richtig und auch noch schnell führen sprich Masse statt Klasse ich hoffe das dieses Kapitel nur der Auftakt zu Kapitel 400 wird ist ja ne Art Prämiere MfG Bka204 22:23, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich würde nicht jetzt schon anfangen zu meckern. Wir haben einen Spoiler von Nja. Und alle die Nja kennen, wissen wie viel da immer hineininterpretiert und erfunden wird^^. Der Spoiler von Ohana ist wie immer sehr kurz geraten sagt aber: Gin: Bankai - Kamishiniyari. Seeing the picture, Gin's bankai is cool. The front cover is Hirako. The spine is Hitsugaya. :::Also Ohana sagt das Bankai sieht cool aus. Ich denke wir warten erstmal auf die ersten Bilder und dann entscheiden wir ob das Bankai blöd ist oder nicht. Naja obwohl jeder ja einen anderen Geschmack hat. Viele fanden Soifons Bankai auch kacke, ich aber gar nicht so schlecht. Und erwartet für Kapitel 400 jetzt nicht zuviel, ich mein Kubo hätte da Bankai ja auch ein Kapitel aufschieben können hat er aber nicht, was bedeuet entweder Gin enthüllt 400 eine tolle Bankai fähigkeit oder eine resurreccion oder Isshin macht vil. was nettes. Falls das nicht zutrifft wird ein normales Kampfkapitel und halt nichts besonders lg, Nana92 12:20, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Meine Einschätzung basierte ja auch auf den ersten Spoilern und ich weiß natürlich, dass da nachher immer noch mehr kommt, aber nach den ersten Infos sah Gins Bankai wirklich recht lahm aus. Ich habe jetzt die neuen Infos noch hinzugefügt und jetzt erwarte ich schon mehr von Gins Bankai. Solange 400 zumindest einen guten Schlagabtausch zwischen Gin und Ichigo bietet, bin ich zufrieden. Ein endgültiges Urteil kann maan sich ja sowieso immer erst erlauben, wenn das Chapter draußen ist. LG, 14:19, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich muss sagen, wenn Gins Bankai nur eine Verlängerung seines Shikais ist, ist es echt lahm. Aber, naja, warten wir's ab. Vielleicht kommt noch eine nette Fähigkeit dazu. Ich persönlich wäre ein wenig enttäuscht, wenns nur bei einer Verlängerung bleibt.Kate93 16:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::es ist wirklich so, das es nur eine verlängerung ist, habe es mir gerade eben angeschaut. die ersten drei seiten sind klasse, aizen vs. isshin. ich würde lieber den kampf sehen als jetzt ichigo vs. gin, dazu kommt auch noch das langweilige bankai von gin. ab der dritten seite hab ich mich wirklich gefragt was mit isshin ist, aber nein 8 seiten text ACHT SEITEN.letzte woche hat er ganz klar BAN KAI gesagt und jetzt müssen wir uns trotzdem 8 SEITEN text durchlesen bevor wir es wirklich zu sehen bekommen und dann auch so eine pleite(hat bestimmt noch schöne tricks, aber trotzdem enttäuschent). gin interessiert mich sowieso nicht, wollte sein bankai auch gar nicht sehen. was ich sehen will ist der kampf zwischen AIZEN und ISSHIN. ich hoffe mal das sie nächste woche den kampf von gin und ichigo ganz auslassen und uns nur den wichtigeren kampf zeigen... xD// RedApple 00:33, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::So wie ich Tite Kubo kenne wirds das nicht gewesen sein. Byakuyas Bankai war am Anfang auch nur mehr Klingen. Das war es sicher nicht. Ich frage mich nur, wie sie den Kampf spannend machen wollen, ich meine Gins Bankai kann wahrscheinlich nicht sehr viel stärker als Ichigos Bankai. Und Ichigo mit seiner neuen Maske, mit der er Ulquorra mit leichtigkeit besiegt hat (gut es war hollow-ichigo aber trotzdem muss er sehr viel stärker geworden sein), dürfte mit Ichimaru keine Probleme habe, außer es kommt eine resurreccion oder sowas, was dann weder offensichtlich ist. Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 12:34, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Also, ich habe das Kapitel im Internet gelesen und sein Bankai hieße "Kamishini no Yari". Es gab schon Namensirrtümer wie die erste Übersetzung/Lesung bei Zangetsu. Das mit der extremen Reichweite hat sich auch noch bewahrheitet. Außerdem musst Gin auf jeden Fall noch was draufhaben, denn er ist nicht umsonst Aizens Rechte Hand. Byakuyas Bankai wäre doch auch langweilig, wenn es nicht Gokei, Senkei und Shuukei Hakuteiken könne. Apropros Byakuya: Ist ein einziges Schwert bei Senkei um vielleicht das 5-10-fache stärker als das versiegelte Senbonzakura? Jin Jusuke 13:49, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Es sollte sehr wahrscheinlich noch etwas kommen. Im Endeffekt ist es schon sehr imposant, 13KM, da kann er Gegner von seiner Couch aus angreifen. Vielleicht kann er sein Bankai flexibler nutzen, so ähnlich wie Rojuros. Ich hoffe nicht das er eine Resurreccion hat, sondern wie Ichigo eine Maske. Ich glaube auch nicht das Gin erwartet hat, Ichigo mit dem ersten Schlag direkt zu treffen, währe doch sehr naiv von ihm. Aber trotzdem interessiert mich dieser Kampf irgendwie gar nicht, weil ich weiß das ihm "Hintergrund" Aizen gegen Isshin kämpft. Ich würde einfach gerne wissen wie stark und wie schnell Isshin doch wirklich ist und ob ihm, wegen der Kido-Attacke von Aizen, was passiert ist, ob er Aizen ebenbürtig ist, wer er ist (irgendwelche Vermutungen oder logische Schlussfolgerungen interessieren mich nicht, ich will es im Manga sehen) und woher er Aizen kennt. Bei Gin ist es einfach nur so, das er ein Gefolgsmann von Aizen ist und nicht wirklich was mit Ichigo zu tun hat. Der Kampf ist interessant und bietet bestimmt noch einige Wendungen, ist aber eher nur eine Nebenhandlung (könnte aber auch die momentane Stärke von Ichigo zeigen fällt mir ein -.-) und trägt nicht wirklich was zur Geschichte bei, im Gegensatz zu Isshin´s Kampf."Der Waalbiologe" ;)// RedApple 13:28, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Isshin war vor 20 Jahren Kommandant. Aizen war ziemlicj lange (vielleicht 100 Jahre lang) Kommandant. Die beiden müssen eigentlich ehem. Kollegen sein. Jin Jusuke 19:14, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ich war wirklich erstaunt das Gins Bankai 13 Km lang werden kann. Aber vorher hätte ich mich nicht gewundert wenn Gin sich aufeinmal als Aizens Bankai herrausstellt. Ich hab das nähmlich wirklich geglaubt. PhGr 14:54, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::wie geil wäre das denn... xD BAN KAI "schwups" taucht Gin auf xDDD// RedApple 16:12, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::@Jin Jusuke: Wir wissen nur, dass Isshin vor zwanzig Jahren das letzte Mal vor der Storyline Shinigami war. Über seine Position damals wissen wir nichts und können es anhand des Haoristücks nur vermuten und es kann ja auch sein, dass er vor zwanzig Jahren gar nicht mehr Kommandant war und das Haoriteil noch von davor trägt. Dass sie sich als Kollegen kennen, wie von dir angesprochen ist gut möglich. Zu beachten ist allerdings, dass weder Shinji noch Rukia Isshin kannten. Das heißt er müsste, sollte er Aizen denn als Kollegen kennen, nach dem Verschwinden der Vizards (100 Jahre vorher) und vor Rukias Shinigamiwerdung (etwa 50 Jahre vorher) Kommandant gewesen sein. Natürlich ist auch möglich, dass er vor Shinjis Shinigamiwerdung in der Gotei13 war und seitdem in der Royal Guard war. Aber was Isshins Vergangenheit angeht, gibt es sowieso so viele Theorien wie man sich nur denken kann. LG, 19:22, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::ich glaube du meinst mich, nicht Jin Jusuke, zumindest würde das meine frage beantworten nicht seine :)))// RedApple 20:03, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::indirekt meine ich auch dich, das ist schon richtig, ich habe mich aber direkt an Jin Jusuke gerichtet und mich auf seine Antwort bezogen, die so nicht ganz richtig war. Aber natürlich beantwortet das auch deine Frage. LG, 10:18, 10.Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::das hab ich mir auch gedacht, wollte eigentlich keine frage stellen, sondern was direkt im manga sehen :)// RedApple 17:07, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ein Vorschlag Ich hab einen kleinen vorschlag: mir ist auf gefallen das wenn ein spoiler rauskommt die ersten tage nur eine undetailiere zusaammenfassung geschrieben wird, das mag ja warscheinlich daran liegen das die spoiler quelle das erstmal so ungenau postet aber wenn man die informationen aus dem übersetzten comic nimmt ist es einfacher solche übersetzungen bekommt man am besten bei bleach-exile, man könnte auch die seiten auf deutsch übersetzten und rein poste mfg MasterSansai 15:49, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Bleach-Exile, Onemanga, Mangastream, Mangahelpers, Mangafox etc. etc. Soll ich noch mehr Quellen aufzählen woher man die Scanlations bekommen kann? Bei dieser Seite geht es darum, die Vorabinformationen für das nächste Kapitel zu posten, damit andere sie lesen können, bevor das Chapter als Scanlation raus ist. Nachdem es bereits raus ist, muss man keine weiteren Informationen mehr hier posten, die spätestens in der nächsten Woche, beim erscheinen von neuen Spoilern nämlich, wieder gelöscht würden. Wenn die Scanlation draußen ist, kann man die Informationen auch einfach in die Artikel stecken, entweder in die Artikel der in diesem Chapter handelnden Charaktere kann man schreiben, was sie getan haben bzw. was passiert ist oder man kann auch einfach den Artikel zu dem Chapter machen und dort die gesamte Handlung des Chapters zusammenfassen. Gibt ja genügend Beispiele, hier eins von mir: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars Da werden die Informationen aber nicht sofort wieder gelöscht. Wenn jemand Spaß daran, die nötigen Mittel und vor allem Zeit dazu hat, deutsche Scanlations zu machen, soll er sie ruhig machen. Ich jedenfalls habe schon manchmal Probleme, aufgrund meines Zeitplans, die Spoiler up-to-date zu halten und jede Woche zu posten. Außerdem machen das normalerweise professionelle Scanlation-Gruppen. Die haben die nötigen Mittel und die Erfahrung. Soweit ich weiß, gehört ganz schön viel Arbeit dazu. Daher wird es in Gruppen gemacht. Man braucht Cleaner, Typesetter, Translator und noch viel mehr, was weiß ich nicht noch. Desweiteren sind Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche im Gegensatz zu einer Übersetzung des japanischen Originals immer sehr fehleranfällig, da es durch drei Sprachen geht und überall Übersetzungs Fehler auftauchen können. Es könnte zum Beispiel einen japanischen Ausdruck geben, der bei einer Übersetzung ins Englische zwei verschiedene, jedoch ähnliche Sachen, bezeichnet. Bei einer Übersetzung vom Englischen ins Deutsche nimmt der Übersetzer dann meistens eine der beiden Bedeutungen, die dann aber im Deutschen falsch sein kann, bzw. etwas anderes bedeuten kann und so den Sinn verfälscht. Bei einer direkten Übersetzung würde man wahrscheinlich nur das richtige Wort im Deutschen wählen. :Was das posten hier im Wiki angeht, so sind Scanlations eigentlich illegal (weshalb selbst die (direkte) Verlinkung zu Scanlation-Seiten (wie Onemanga oder Mangastream) hier ungern gesehen wird), da für die meisten Manga eine Lizenz besteht (mal ganz abgesehen von der japanischen Shonen Jump und den japanischen Sammelbänden, ja auch in Amerika und hier in Deutschland). Daher ist das Posten von Scanlations (mit übersetztem Text (ob in Deutsch, Englisch oder sonst einer Sprache) auf diesem Wiki nicht erlaubt (Urheberrechtskonflikte). Nochmal zu deutschen Scanlations: Auf der Scanlationseite Mangahelpers gibt es (einige Zeit nach dem Erscheinen, manchmal kürzer, manchmal länger) Scanlations in allen möglichen Sprachen, teilweise auch in Deutsch. :Meine Antwort ist jetzt nichts persönlich gegen dich, auch wenn ich vielleicht ein bisschen genervt rüberkomme, aber das liegt daran, dass es diese Debatte hier schon einige Male gab und es mich langsam nervt, immer wieder die gleichen Fragen beantworten zu müssen (da könnte ein (momentan nicht existentes) BleachWiki-FAQ helfen). Also nichts gegen dich. MfG, 17:24, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :PS: Außerdem steht Einiges, das ich in dieser Antwort geschrieben habe, bereits auf dieser Seite unter dem Abschnitt Bearbeitung, also bitte lesen! Bearbeitung Ich würde gerne den Text etwas ausbauen und Bilder dazu hochladen jedoch ist die Seite zur Bearbeitung gesperrt. Hat dies einen bestimmten Grund und wäre es möglich diese Sperre aufzuheben? --Prestidejá 15:23, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Die Sperre ist da, damit keine Scheiße gepostet wird, außerdem postet meistens nur eine Person (meistens Fazzelo oder ich) die Spoiler und die Spoilerposter müssen sich auf jeden Fall auch absprechen, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden. Außerdem ist Chapter 375 ja jetzt bereits erschienen und wir posten nur Spoiler vor dem Erscheinen des Chapters, denn dann kann es ja eh jeder lesen. Hoffe, die Erklärung war einleuchtend. MfG, 21:33, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Alles einleuchtend bis auf das Ende. Nicht jeder weiß, wo man das Chapter lesen kann, weshalb das Posten vor dem Erscheinen nur dann Sinn macht, wenn man einen kurzen Überblick haben möchte. Eine genauere Beschreibung sollte bei Erscheinung folgen, da dies immerhin ein Wiki für Bleach ist und hier die aktuellen Ereignisse von Bleach abrufbar sein sollten und möglichst detailiert sein sollten. --Prestidejá 21:44, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::: Die genaueren Informationen aus dem Chapter werden dann in die Artikel des Wikis eingearbeitet, zum Beispiel Starrks Tod in die Artikel Coyote Starrk und Todesliste und eine genauere Beschreibung zum Chapter kann in einen eigenen Artikel kommen. Insofern kannst du auch nach dem Vorbild vorheriger Chapterartikel, die unter anderem von mir erstellt wurden (Beispiel: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars), einen Beschreibung zu dem Chapter verfassen. Außerdem gibt es manchmal schon vorab (nahezu) alle Infos zum Chapter und manchmal sogar alle Raw-Bilder. Diese Seite, Neueste Kapitel, dient nur der Informationsbeschaffung, bevor das Chapter auf Englisch erschienen ist und wird sowieso wieder überarbeitet (nur das nächste Chapter betreffend). In dieser Hinsicht wäre eine genaue Beschreibung auf dieser Seite anstatt in einem eigenen Artikel vergebene Liebesmüh'. Hoffe, ich konnte auch deinen letzten Einwand klären. MfG, 14:52, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wie man auf Englisch sagen würde: I second that, Luke ;). Komplett unnötig Spoiler zu überarbeiten, wenn sie schon in Scanlations raus sind, jeder der weiß was Spoiler sind weiß auch was Scnlations sind und wenn er nicht weiß wo er die (auf Deutsch) findet, dann ist Google sein Freund xD 19:53, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC)